Ese colorido cielo
by OlivierCash
Summary: Estaba vivo, sin merecérselo, pero ahí estaba. Steve/Tony


**Todo esto pertenece a Marvel y este fic en concreto esta basado en los hechos de la película Vengadores Infinity Wars, dirigida por los hermanos Russo.**

* * *

Cuando por fin se decidió a abrir los ojos, comprobó para su desesperación que nada de lo ocurrido había sido un sueño. Apretó sus puños, los cuales se encontraban a los costados de su cuerpo, apoyados sobre un terreno de piedra y tierra perteneciente a un planeta que a cada segundo que pasaba sobre él, más odiaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí tumbado, mirando ese cielo extraterrestre? A saber.

Era estúpido, siempre había pensado en el universo como un lugar inconmensurablemente amplio, tan amplio, oscuro y vacío como para resultar imposible de abarcar. Pero por una serie de acontecimientos, había comprobado como el universo no estaba tan vacío como pensaba. En un viaje con un brujo y una de las personas más importantes de su vida, se había encontrado con una serie de seres increíbles e inimaginables. Cuando conoció a los chitauri, cuando supo de la existencia de Thanos, obvió que podrían haber muchos otros recorriendo el universo. Algo estúpido, pues Thor era su amigo y este tenía un hogar propio y repleto de gente. Lo había comprendido demasiado tarde y en ese momento, el universo estaba prácticamente vacío.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez en la que sus ojos no estuvieron empañados por las lagrimas? Antes de que viera morir a Peter en sus brazos. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde ese momento? A saber, tampoco le importaba, ya nada le importaba.

Strange dijo que no haría nada por salvarle a él o al niño y al final, por alguna razón estúpida e incomprensible, lo había salvado. Ese maldito, tendría que haber salvado a Peter, él sí se merecía continuar viviendo.

Arrastró sus brazos por la tierra, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y su vista solo le mostraba el acuoso universo. Tanto tiempo pensando que el universo era un lugar oscuro, para descubrir un mundo lleno de todos los colores inimaginables e incluso muchos más que se escaparían a su percepción. Incluso a través de sus lágrimas, incluso a través de sus lamentos, incluso después de la muerte, el universo seguía tan colorido como antes. ¿Acaso al universo le daba igual la pérdida de la mitad de sus habitantes? ¿Acaso Thanos tenía razón y todo eso era necesario? No le importaba que eso fuera así, pero no comprendía por qué Peter no fue elegido para salvarse, se lo merecía. Si Peter, aquel que más se merecía vivir estaba muerto, muchas personas buenas habrían muerto. Muchas personas buenas que merecían continuar viviendo más de lo que él merecía, se habían convertido en ceniza por su culpa, pues fue incapaz de detener a Thanos.

Pensó en ese hombre bueno, ese hombre bueno e idiota que le dio de lado. Ese hombre bueno al que tanto amaba y tanto necesitaba. De verdad que lo necesitaba, era el único capaz de consolarlo en mitad de toda esa desesperación, en mitad del vacío.

¿Continuaba vivo?. Había tantas posibilidades de que fuera así, como a que se hubiera esfumado. ¿Cuántos de sus amigos seguirían existiendo? No tenía ni idea, lo único que sabía era que Peter no. ¿Seguiría la tía de Peter viva? A saber, pero una parte de él esperaba que no, no podía imaginarse cómo le contaría lo ocurrido con su sobrino. No podría mirar a esa mujer a la cara para decirle que había sido incapaz de proteger a una de las personas que de verdad necesitaba proteger.

¿Seguiría vivo? A saber, estando en esa bola muerta en medio el universo no tenía manera de descubrirlo.

Unos potentes pasos se escucharon de fondo, o más bien aquella que daba esos pasos los remarcó para ser oída, sin embargo continuó siendo ignorada. No quería hablar con nada ni nadie, así como no quería hablar con el pitufo biónico que tenía como acompañante. El problema fue cuando el pitufo biónico demostró querer hablar con él. Esta lo miró con superioridad y cara de pocos amigos, estaba de pie, erguida, como si nada pudiera afectarla, impasible y orgullosa mirándolo con asco y desprecio.

—Levantate —ordenó la mujer sin atisbo alguno de compasión.

Como contestación, lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas y echarse el brazo por encima de la cara para tapársela. Debía tener las que se le quedaban cuando se pasaba la noche entera de borrachera. Ojalá tuviera alcohol ahí, le vendría de perlas. Su problema fue que el pitufo biónico no estaba para bromas y no tardó en darle un pisotón en el estómago que lo dobló. Se apartó de él, dejándole espacio para retorcerse en el suelo en mitad de sus quejidos.

—No te quejes tanto, si hubiera querido mi pie habría tocado el suelo, por muy en medio que hubieras estado.

Lo peor de esa frase, fue que no sonó falsa. Por lo menos, el pitufo biónico esperó a que dejara de retozarse por el suelo por culpa del dolor que le había causado. Finalmente decidió incorporarse y quedarse sentado, nunca había sido aficionado en el dolor, ni siquiera en el sexo.

—¿Que quieres? —le preguntó, quedándose abrazo a sus rodillas.

—Tenías una armadura, una armadura que tecnológicamente parecía ser competente —observó la mujer, sin perderlo de vista ni dejar de lado esa aura de prepotencia—. Quiero salir de esa maldita roca polvorienta, pero las naves están machadas —señaló algunos de los restos de naves que los rodeaban—. Necesito tu ayuda.

Lo que en otro momento habría sido una bonita ocasión para lucirse y alimentar su ego, quedó en Tony desviando la mirada con indiferencia. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de marcharse de ese lugar. No estaba seguro de cuánto llevaba ahí plantado, pero se había dedicado a comer y beber lo poco que encontró entre los restos de las naves, algunas cosas prefirió no preguntar qué eran. No pensó en hacer algo más a parte de tener una mínima subsistencia, incluso se planteaba dejar de subsistir en un futuro muy cercano. Al parecer el pitufo bionico tenía otros planes.

—¿A dónde pretendes ir? —le preguntó con la voz monótona y apagada.

Nébula no estaba para esas cosas y ni siquiera era alguien con paciencia. Esos dos aspectos Tony los había comprendido tras pasar un tiempo indeterminado disfrutando de su compañía. Por todo ello no se sintió sorprendido cuando la mujer robótica lo engancho de las solapas de su cochambrosa y sucia chaqueta, consiguiéndolo levantar un poco. Era una alienígena demasiado fuerte para su gusto, pero sabía muy poco sobre alienígenas, así que a saber cómo serían los otros.

—A donde sea —contestó Nébula con una inmensa rabia contenida a la vez que afianzaba su agarre, probablemente estaba conteniendo su violencia innata y sus ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, algo que agradecía hasta cierto punto—. No tengo ningún lugar al que volver, no tengo a nadie porque la única persona a la que le he importado ha muerto a manos de Thanos. Tú no eres el único en el universo que ha perdido a alguien por culpa de ese maldito bicho, a ti no te ha hecho ni la mitad de lo que me ha llegado a hacer a mí —Tony pudo notar como si Nébula hubiera sido alguien menos rota, habría llorado ahí mimo, sin embargo su orgullo le permitió mantener la compostura, pese a las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos—. Te necesito porque tú tienes que tener un lugar para volver, quiero volver contigo, quiero aliarme contigo para poder vengarme de Thanos —explicó Nébula, quien pese a seguir sosteniendo al castaño, en ningún momento le tembló el pulso—. Créeme, me aliaría con el mismísimo Diablo si hiciera falta con tal de vengarme de Thanos, ni siquiera serías lo peor con lo que me he aliado.

Tras toda esa perorata, Tony miró a la alienígena. No sabía cómo sentirse, ni siquiera qué decirle. Esa mujer quería que la llevase hasta la Tierra, él ni siquiera había pensado en volver. Pensó en sus amigos, pensó en Steve. Recordó que no sabía si seguía teniendo amigos vivos en La Tierra. ¿Acaso quería saberlo? Era mucho más sencillo quedarse en esa roca tan inútil como él fantaseando con que los suyos seguían vivos. Pero esa mujer quería volver, ansiaba vengarse de Thanos. ¿Acaso él no quería vengarse de Thanos? Fue él quien dijo que si no podían salvar la Tierra, la vengarían. Era el momento de la venganza. Pero esa venganza no le devolvería a Peter y tampoco le devolvería a Steve, si al final había muerto. Apenas podía vivir habiendo visto esfumarse a Peter entre sus brazos, dudaba poder continuar si descubría que Steve había corrido la misma suerte. Todavía lo amaba, eso era lo peor.

Puso sus manos sobre las de Nébula para apartarlas, aunque fue algo más bien simbólico. Si consiguió escapar al agarre de Nébula, fue porque esta decidió soltarlo, dejarlo ahí tirado sobre la tierra infértil. Le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, se dio media vuelta y retomó su camino hacia las gigantescas ruinas cuya función Tony desconocía. Se quedó ahí sentado, en medio de un planeta muerto, habitado por las ruinas y el olvido.

Las viejas estructuras se levantaban hacia el colorido cielo, esas gigantescas estructuras podrían considerarse lo poco que quedaba de aquellos que algún día habitaron ese lugar. No sabían dónde se había metido Nébula, debía estar a lo suyo o ya lo había dado como un caso perdido. ¿Acaso lo era? Tras mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, reunió las fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse. Mentiría si dijera que se levantó a la primera, sin problema, también mentiría si negara que las piernas le temblaban tanto como para pensar que se caería. Dio un paso para estabilizarse, para tener un poco de equilibrio. Sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo parado sobre sus propias piernas.

Observó el cielo, continuaba tan colorido como siempre. Luego miró ese planeta muerto, aquel por el que ya nada se podía hacer. La Tierra no estaría así, no habría sido tan destruida y debía quedar vida en ella, la mitad de la vida, pero vida al fin y al cabo. El cielo era un fondo oscuro sobre el que se pintaban los más variopintos colores. Recordó a todas las personas, terrícolas que había conocido y a aquellos que no eran humanos, todos tan diferentes y maravillosos. Incluso Steve era maravilloso, a su tonta manera.

Dio un paso, quería gritar, gritarle al universo que era estúpido por haberle permitido vivir. Quería gritarle a ese maldito mago que lo que hizo fue una insensatez, nunca debería haberle salvado la vida, sobre todo cuando le había dicho que no lo haría. Entonces recordó las palabras de Strange, ese exacto momento en el que dijo que había un futuro en el cual ganaban. Dio otro paso, a su izquierda había un puñado de chatarra inútil que podría servirle para hacer piezas útiles. A lo mejor Strange no era tan estúpido como parecía, a lo mejor él tenía que vivir para ganar esa guerra. De nuevo, dio otro paso. Igual lo único perdido había sido una batalla, pero la guerra todavía continuaba en alguna parte. Otro paso más. A lo mejor todavía quedaba una posibilidad de tener un futuro en el que todos aquellos a los que quería fueran felices, a lo mejor todavía quedaba esperanza.

Se agachó y cogió con cuidado la chatarra, estaba un poco enterrada en esa áspera tierra. Pero para su fortuna, con un poco de fuerza logró sacarla. Debía encontrar a Nébula, no podía estar muy lejos. Iban a salir juntos de ese maldito rincón del universo.


End file.
